


Forged in Flesh

by NestPlaster



Category: Forged in Fire (TV) RPF
Genre: Dildos, Elaborate Testing, Historical Biologist, I'm Sorry, Inappropriate Use of Ballistic Gel, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Other, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: It's late and the crew has largely gone home, but one last series of tests need to be conducted before the judges are willing to call it a night.





	Forged in Flesh

Wil Willis shuffles his feet nervously as he steps forward. The stage is dimly lit, the forges long since quenched. The camera crew has (mostly) departed, and nothing filmed here will ever make it to network television.

In the shadows, the three judges stand impassively. Arms crossed they maintain a careful neutral expression. Wil isn't worried, not really, but can't deny some butterflies as he places his most recent masterpiece on the anvil between them and nervously clears his throat.

"Gentlemen" Wil begins, swallowing hard. "This week I present a custom interpretation of the classic knotted dildo." The words came easier as he thought back to the long hours in the silicon forge, carving the mold and pouring his creation. He described the features tersely but with love, calling out the major features -- a flanged head with just enough angle to still allow initial penetration; a shaft contoured and curved just so, with gentle but noticeable rises and falls guaranteed to hold the attention of anyone subject to it's loving embrace; the knot at the base, tapered slightly at the top but quickly growing to a respectable girth before collapsing down to a sturdy yet much smaller shaft leading to the base.

The pour itself was a three stage process of Wil's own creation, designed to provide a surface with just enough yield -- the features would hold their shape, but the silicon would caress the flesh rather than punish it. Just below the material was designed to provide structure while still having an appropriate amount of flex. And from the base up through the lower portion, including the knot, a core that would give the massive implement the strength needed to hold upright at any angle. The surface color reflected this inner structure, although it was entirely artifice -- reds, golds, and blacks twisting down the shaft to mirror the internal structure loosely, and to highlight every ridge and knob.

The brief verbal description in no way did justice to the beauty of the piece, and holding to tradition the judges did not comment on the aesthetics. Time enough for that if his work stood up to their tests.

"To start," Neilson began, "we will subject your work to the penetration test. For this test, I give you to Doug Marcaida."

Doug stepped forward and with no small amount of reverence lifted the dildo off the anvil. With care it was secured into a leather harness strapped tight around his hips before. Doug twisted and thrusted as he moved towards the ballistic dummy balanced on the spanking bench. Steadying the slightly drooping weight of the dildo with one hand Doug walked up to the dummy and carefully lubed both the dildo strapped to his pelvis, and the rim of the target marked in the glistening gelatin. "For this test" Doug explained, "I will make a series of thrusts into the dummy. We will judge you based on the ease and effect of the penetration."

Doug made a series of thrusts, pivots, and shakes with his hips, probing at the air of the studio and exploring the movements of the dildo. The tip of the silicon beast dangling from his hips danced in the air, describing complex geometric shapes. Satisfied (or so Wil hoped), Doug stepped forward and lined up carefully before thrusting deep into the basaltic dummy. The gel vibrated wildly atop the leather clad bench and Doug worked his hips back and forth with force and determination appropriate to a competition. Wil marveled anew at his skill, how quickly he could fully explore the potential of an instrument with a few precise motions. Soon enough Doug stood back to evaluate the results.

"Your dildo has a good weight" Doug continued, rotating his hips like a dancer. "It felt good on my hips as I leaned forward, yet light when I pulled back." Doug reached forward with two fingers and probed the depths of the ballistic gel. "Your dildo pushed as deep as I willed it, but I do not feel any tears or stress on the gel. My friend -- your dildo, will fuck."

Wil felt a wave of relief pass through him as this first test was passed, but did his best to maintain composure and respond with only the slightest of nods as he thanked Doug.

"For your next test" Neilson explained, "I will make ten hip-deep thrusts into this silicon anus." In the middle of the room Wil saw the heavy ballistic gel butt already lubed and strapped to a table -- but burdened by a heavy weight. "However" Neilson continued, "the target will be constrained by cinder blocks pulled tightly in place by fabric cargo straps. Understand, it is not a case of what your dildo will do to the anus, but what the tightness will do to your dildo. Wil, are you ready?"

Wil nodded as Neilson looked steadily into his eyes, and this seemed to be consent enough. Neilson stepped behind the carefully arranged toy and lined up the tip before driving forward hard enough that his hips shook the table. Not for the first time, Wil wondered about the physical danger the hosts encountered in testing -- and hoped that he would not be the cause of an injury. Neilson drop hips deep and pulled back just as abruptly, then repeated the test up to the promised count of ten thrusts. Finally Neilson stepped back from the table. Wil narrowed his eyes appraisingly, but saw no damage to the flange or knot of his dildo.

"Well Wil" started Neilson. "Your dildo had a good weight to it, and really supported my thrusts." The bladesmith ran one calloused fingertip from the tip to the base of the silicon toy bobbing lewdly before his crotch, and Wil felt himself salivate in response. "Your surface held up well, I don't feel any nicks or tears" Neilson continued. He seemed totally unaware of his impact on the host, although he held Wils eyes locked as he continued to speak with a measured cadence. "Even the more refined features are still firmly in place. Nice work, Wil."

Wil nodded again, not quite able to vocalize his thanks. Somehow, the judgement process did not get easier, no matter how many times he submitted.

"Finally" Neilson finished, "We are going to test the retaining power of your knot. For this, I give you to David Baker, our historical biologist."

Wil watched nervously as David stepped back from the elaborate contraption dominating the west end of the set. A series of steel struts stood hinged together. The action implied by the hinges was held taut by a system of steel cables and pullys, with the entire system supported by an external frame bolted to the floor. Everything came together at a plate to which the dildo was secured, and Wil was glad to see that the multiple layers of silicon he had so carefully crafted gave it the strength to stand horizontally against the pull of gravity.

"The knot" began David, "is borrowed from biology where it serves to lock the erect member in place within an orifice. For this test, we will use compressed air to constrict an artificial sphincter around the base of your dildo, and then determine if the knot will hold it in place through the range of forces expected in a serious pounding. Are you ready?"

Wil nodded and quipped "As ready as I'm going to be", eliciting a smile from Doug.

With a nod David walked over to the contraption. He carefully slid the artificial anus forward on well oiled rails, sliding it along the length of the dildo and leaving it positioned precisely behind the knot. He then carefully extracted himself from the network of cables and joists before opening a valve on a canister of compressed gas and operating a dial to bring the ring up to a precise pressure. With one last scan of the room to ensure that proper eye protection was in place throughout, David flipped a switch. A solenoid clicked and the frame shook as tension was applied in a heartbeat. Wil felt a hint of release start to swell in his chest as the dildo held in place. Baker went through the full test and exercised the knot twice more, but it was clear to the room that this dildo had survived the gauntlet. Baker flipped a final switch and with a hiss of escaping gas the rig relaxed around the dildo.

"Normally we would adjourn to deliberate" David said, casually stroking the phallus where it hung in his rigging. "But I'm not sure you could handle the wait, and I'm not sure any of us are interested in waiting any longer than it will take me to mount this dildo back onto Doug's hips." He quickly looked back to the other judges and saw no looks of disagreement. "Wil Willis, you are the next poured in silicon champion."

"Now let's get you over to the bench" interjected Doug, "because I can't wait to see how this handles with something a little more active than ballistic gel."


End file.
